Dual Magi
by TheProdigalAuthor
Summary: (Double Magi Rewrite) They made a promise to journey together, to see the world and all it had to offer. Since their separation at the Room of Fortitude, twin Magi now have a single goal: to reunite with one another and keep their promise. But Fate has a way of turning one down a path they would have never imaged they would go down. Join Jasmine, the fifth Magi, in her quest.
1. Prologue

**Originally written 2014-2015 and given up on for a while. I went by the name of Little Did You Know then and this story went by Double Magi. It has since been four years since it was begun and now it's going to continue. I'm sorry for the wait! But I'm back!**

 **A little explanation as to why I deleted this then restarted: When I first started this story four years ago it was because I was down and couldn't walk around or go to school due to surgery. So I spent most of my time writing and watching anime. Afterwards, school got really heard due to the entire semester I'd missed and all of my free time went to making up for it and I had a burn out for writing. I haven't written a story since I deleted this and 'Guardian of a Soul' (which I may bring back as well.) But now I have some motivation to do so and I am going to use the chance I have and push through the burnout.**

 **Updates will not be constant. I am a 20 year old with a job in the middle of college, so be patient if updates take a little while, please!**

 **So, first I am just doing a rewrite of what I originally wrote and then the story will continue! It won't follow the anime exactly, since more information has come out since I first wrote this and I had a specific storyline I had in mind.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **A Child's Sorrow**

" _If we're going to be locked_ up in a place like this for the rest of our lives, I'd rather die!" A boy's voice echoed through the air, cutting of in a breath pant from his outburst of power moments before. He was small in stature, a child. Next to him, a girl huddle. She was his twin, sharing the same long blue braid that trailed to the floor and the same ice blue eyes that stared up at him with a mix of awe, as well as utter shock and horror at her twin's actions.

Glistening tears welled in their eyes and slid down their cheeks as they moved to look up at the blue giant that shielded them with his body. Bits of rubble fell from above, knocked loose from the boy's release of power.

"Hey, answer me…. Just who are we?"

The giant straightened, his body towering over the twins' own. "Please forgive me," his deep voice rumbled, full of sorrow and guilt. "I am not at liberty to tell you."

Both of the children lowered their heads in defeat, the boy sniffing and hiccupping as sobs shook his shoulders. Beside him, his sister watched, her own expression showing her defeat, but she was more worried for her sibling. She hated not being able to do anything for him, hated not having the answers he was seeking. There were no answers to the questions they've been asking since they were conscious enough to ask. She rapped her thin arms around her brother's frail waist and pulled him to her in a hug in the hopes that it would help even a little bit. e turned and fell into her arms, face buried in her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her as well and squeezing.

"That being said," the giant continued. "If it be your fervent desire, I can wield the power of this Sacred Temple and grant you each one wish of your choosing." He rose to his full height and the light of the Temple started to shine out from behind him. It was bright and beautiful, an image the children learned to love, yet hate due to their entrapment. It cascaded on the children, so bright that it blocked the giant's features, yet lit everything else. The light was a star, a wish, a bright world that could illuminate their hopes.

A wish, the giant had said. They would be allowed a wish! The twins could finally choose to leave this room!

They looked up at their guardian with intensely hopeful gazes, getting brighter and brighter with each word he said.

"My Kings, my innocent Magi. Your wish is my command." The star seemed to grow brighter. "You may wish for a vast array of riches…. The power to rule over billions of stars…. Even eternal life if you so desire."

A pause.

"All of these wishes will take place outside of the Room of Fortitude and you may not wish to leave until it is your time to."

The children drew downcast at these final words, heads bowed in acceptance and disappointment.

The great giant allowed them a moment to cry together and seek comfort from the other before speaking again. "Now, what is it that you wish?"

Twin hands wiped their eyes and exchanged a tiny glance, nodding one before the boy spoke up first.

"I wish…"

Sand…. Sand. Sand. Just a sea of yellow grains going on and on as far as the eye can see. It was hot… no… _boiling_. A sweltering heat that pounded on the body of a child as she struggled forward, each step a pain, each movement a strain, it was all she could do to keep going.

Sweat poured down her forehead, catching in her bangs as the sun slowly cooked her. Her feet burned in the baking sand as she dragged them through a seemingly endless pool of desert and she wished constantly for something to cover them. The girl's mind was in a heated daze, unsure of even the direction she was going in let alone she was wandering around in a world she knew nothing about.

Sunburns littered the girl, the sun blocked only by the white turban covering her hair and lower face, the ends falling over her shoulders. Thankfully, though, there were some parts of her body shielded from the sun's harsh glare.

Around her chest was a thick white bandage, her legs covered in a pair of thick and fluffy white sarouel pants that tied with a tan sash around her exposed waist. Covering her long blue hair was her turban, wrapped haphazardly over her head, a small red gem attached that was nestled at the middle of her forehead.

The child was exhausted and had no idea how long she'd been wandering through this fruitless desert, but the memory of three freezing nights etched itself in the back of her mind.

She was starving, but her thirst was overbearing. Her tongue was dry and stuck to the roof of her mouth, doing nothing for her lips when she licked them in the hopes of wetting them even a little bit. Light headed and delusional, mirage after mirage tormented her mind as she searched for any signs of her missing brother, her one goal. But she felt that if things continued, the glaring sun above her would be her end.

The girl paused for breath at the foot of a large sand dune and craned her neck to look up, wondering if she even had the strength to climb it. The dune was far too wide to go around and the sand would surely burn her hands, and her feet were already numb from the amount of heat they'd already been exposed to.

She let out a tired breath and looked around, trying in vain to find another way, any way, around the dune. There wasn't, so she steeled herself and started to climb up the harsh slope.

Tiny hands clutched the burning sand as she wished she still have the energy to fly her turban over the desert. If she did, she would probably already be in a town or village by now, surely, but the minute she felt exhausted, her turban tumbled from beneath her and she'd landed hard in the sand. Over the course of, however long she'd been wandering, she'd tried several more times to fly since then, each time ending only in failure.

She yelped as her feet slipped suddenly and she slid all the way back down the sand dune, landing heavily on her side. Spitting out a mouthful of sand, she tried to pull herself up again, but her arms collapsed beneath her and she was back down on the ground, body shaking with exhaustion. She was running out of what little strength she had left and was starting to realize that… she was not going to make it…

 _No._ She shook her head. She _had_ to make it. She _had_ to find her brother. They _promised_ they would journey together!

There was a small twinkling noise and something fluttered against her nose. She blinked, trying to decide if this was another mirage or not. A tiny golden and shining bird flittered about in front of her nose. The girl stared at it, intrigued for a moment as she realized this was not the first time she'd seen one of these. They were all over the Room of Fortitude before. They would appear frequently, giving some extra company to the girl and her twin and would disappear soon after. This couldn't be a mirage then, could it?

This time, however, it fluttered frantically around her face, floating upwards before diving back down to her nose. It repeated this process several times.

"You… want me to get up?" the child rasped, her voice barely more than a dry whisper. The little creature seemed insistent, repeating the same movements a few more times.

"Alright." She murmured. If it was her to move, who was she to argue? No matter how tired, sore, and thirsty she was, she knew she had to keep going.

Wearily, she pulled her arms beneath her and pushed herself up. She stood and started to climb the dune once again, following the golden creature that took up the lead in front of her.

The girl only slipped twice, managing to catch herself before falling each time. She ignored the burning sand, straining until she finally stood at the top. And what she saw filled her heart with hope.

 _Green._

Where there was green, there was shade and where there was shade, there was water and food, and possibly people.

The little bird fluttered towards the distant copse of trees and she now happily followed after it, almost sliding down the other side of the dune in her haste. She pushed the last of her strength through her body… and she ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And with each step she was sure it wasn't a mirage.

But… she slowed as she approached. Her hope draining just as quickly as it appeared.

It wasn't a true mirage… but it wasn't a copse either. The green was instead a single, dying tree.

The child's energy suddenly left her and she collapsed to her knees a few feet away from it, the little bird fluttering into nothingness next to the hopeless tree.

 _It's over,_ the girl thought. She was done for.

She crawled to the tree and leaned against it, tipping her head back to look up at it's dead branches, thankful for even this tiny bit of shade. A last drop of water, a small crystal tear, rolled down her cheek and evaporated against the sand as she closed her eyes. Her exhaustion finally took its toll and pushed her mind into unconsciousness.

As her weak body relaxed against her last hope, a thought floated through her mind.

 _I'm sorry… Aladdin..._

* * *

 ** _Word count: 1904_**


	2. Chapter 1: A Child in Wait

**_Last time:_** _She crawled to the tree and leaned against it, tipping her head back to look up at its dead branches, thankful for even this tiny bit of shade. A last drop of water, a small crystal tear, rolled down her cheek and evaporated against the sand as she closed her eyes. Her exhaustion finally took its toll and pushed her mind into unconsciousness._

 _As her weak body relaxed against her last hope, a thought floated through her mind._

 _I'm sorry… Aladdin..._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

 **A Child in Wait**

 _The air was pleasantly cool_ , no longer the burning heat it was before. There was a comfortable warmth, almost like a thin blanket, wrapped around Jasmine. Her mind slowly rose to consciousness, confusion being one of the first thoughts in her mind.

Where was Aladdin?

She wasn't dead?

Where was she?

The dazed girl's eyelids fluttered open to meet the white canvas hanging far above her. A tent? Confused, Jasmine blinked and started to sit up, wincing as the movements pulled on her strained muscles and sunburned skin. A colorful blanket that was laying across her body crumpled into a heap on her lap, but she paid it no mind. She was sore, and hurting, but alive. There was something sticky on the areas of her body exposed to the sun, slightly green in color, and when Jasmine sniffed it, she wrinkled her nose at the bitter smell of it. She had no idea what it was, but she wasn't burning as bad as she was before. The redness was still there, but it was faded some.

Slowly, the girl let her gaze wander around, her eyes looking for any clue as to where she was and what happened to her.

It did seem that Jasmine was in a tent. The canvas surrounding her had an area inside that was spacious, large enough for the cot she now laid on as well as two others. The space included a small wooden writing desk and a carpeted sitting area with several large and colorful cushions propped together.

The floor, other than the carpeted area, was plain sand. There was no heat rising from it as it probably did outside of this tent. This meant it had probably been there a while.

Jasmine sat up a bit more and pushed the blanket off of her legs to drag them to the side of the cot. Her feet dangled off the ground, a fact that annoyed for a few moments before she noticed a smaller table next to the head of her cot. A tray with a cup of water, a jug, and a bowl of fruit sat atop it. It had to have been left for her.

Immediately, she grabbed for the water, drinking it down as fast as she could to quench her growing thirst. Jasmine didn't think for a moment about how drinking so much at once could make her sick and spluttered when her stomach rebelled against it. The girl choked a moment, holding a hand over her mouth, trying to keep it in. After a few moments, her stomach settled and she managed to keep it down. Lesson learned, she set the almost empty cup down on the table, breathing deeply.

She looked sullenly at the bowl of fruit. After the water, she didn't want to risk losing what she already had in her stomach, but she was hungry and needed to eat. A ripe pear caught her eyes and she picked it up, rolling it between her hands a moment before sinking her teeth into its sweet flesh. Oh, it was delicious! Jasmine kept herself from eating all of it at once, forcing herself to eat it slowly, feeling more alive than she had in the past few days.

After a moment of letting relief wash over her, she set the core on the table and moved to get up.

A sweet smell drifting through the air stopped her. It was flowery, almost, and she started to feel eerily sleepy. Jasmine's eyelids started to droop and her head nodded against her chest. Before long, the small girl was asleep sitting up.

Just before she gave way to the comforting darkness of sleep, she felt someone lift her body and lay her down. Her eyes fluttered for just a moment as she tried to see who it was.

A soft smile was the last thing she saw before her head was pillowed on the cot and she was out like the flame of a candle.

"I wonder who she could be?" A whispered voice cut through the darkness of the young girl's consciousness.

"I'm not sure, but I may have an idea." This time was a man's voice. It was deep and rumbled the same way Ugo's did.

"Well, you keep your crazy ideas. She should be waking soon." The woman's again, along with a sigh. "We're almost out of water for the jug. I'll go fill it before she wakes." Sand shifted in time with soft footsteps and Jasmine slowly opened her eyes. After a moment of staring, she slowly sat up. She took stock of her body, feeling that she was still sore, but not as much as before. She no longer felt strained.

"So… the child is awake?" It was the man's voice from before. Jasmine turned her head towards it to see a middle-aged man sitting on a wooden chair at the writing desk. She stared at him, searching for possible signs of possible malice that Ugo had warned her and her brother about in strangers, but nothing about him told her he had any evil intent.

Actually, she blinked, there was a cloud of little golden birds circling him. There was something special about him.

"You must be a special child to have the Rukh circling you the way they do." The man chuckled. "As well as to have survived such a walk through the desert on your own with no supplies."

Jasmine didn't answer at first, watching him. He was dressed in a white and burgundy robe, a turban of the same colors atop his head. In his right hand, he held a wooden cane with the head of a snake carved into the top. In his left hand, he held a half-eaten mango.

"Is… is that what they are called?" Jasmine asked, swallowing when her voice rasped. She glanced at the tiny birds that seemed to dance around the two of them. The man laughed at her question.

"Aha! I knew it! You can see them as well! But this can only mean…" He trailed off, eyeing her with consideration.

Jasmine was taken aback momentarily but stared back in confusion. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant when the flap at the front of the tent opened and a woman walked in, the jug from when Jasmine first awoke in her hands.

"Good, you're awake. I was worried there for a bit." The woman said and walked towards where the child sat.

Well, this woman was pretty, Jasmine immediately noticed. She was well dressed in a pea green top with elbow length sleeves. She wore a matching skirt that tied on one side with a slit running down her leg to her knees. As the woman walked, her ankles jingled with tiny silver bells on an anklet. Her white blonde hair cascaded down her back in straight waves, ending in a silver bell-like hair tie.

Jasmine stared almost enviously for a moment at the grown woman. Her chest was huge! Jasmine herself was a flat chested child and would be for an indefinite amount of time. It frustrated her.

"Here." The woman said after pouring some water from the jug into the cup from before and handed it to Jasmine. The child took it and sipped at it until she finished, trying not to stare at the two in front of her. When she was done, she set the cup on the table next to the cot.

At this, the woman put her hands on her hips and gave Jasmine a stern look. "Now, can you tell us what in the world you were doing out in the middle of that desert by yourself with nothing to eat or drink?"

The older man chuckled at this. "Orlene, give the girl a break. She just awoke. Ask something easy first."

Orlene gave him a hard look before turning a softer gaze on the child that sat in front of her.

"Alright then. What's your name?"

"Jasmine." Came the answer. Jasmine looked up at the man expectantly, as she already had Orlene's name.

"That lump over there is my father, Gaziim." Orlene pointed at the man. She paused a moment before continuing. "What were you doing out there? You are a _child,_ a _girl_. You would have been easy prey for slave traders."

Jasmine looked down at her lap, not meeting their gazes. It wasn't her fault she woke up in the desert in the first place. "I was looking for my brother."

"Let me guess, an Aladdin?" Gaziim spoke.

Hope filled Jasmine and she immediately swung around to look at him. "Yes! Have you seen him?"

The man sadly shook his head and her hope instantly deflated. "You were saying his name in your sleep."

"Oh." She sighed out, looking at her hands in her lap. She was silent a moment before the Rukh, as Gaziim called them, drew her attention. Jasmine watched them as they fluttered around the tent in a glowing whirlwind.

"What are you looking at?" Orlene questioned.

"The Rukh." Gaziim answered before Jasmine could open her mouth.

"Oh, don't start with that old fairy tale again." Orlene gave an annoyed sigh and looked sternly at Jasmine again. "Don't let him drag you into his silly fantasies. It's all he talks about now."

The child just looked at her in confusion. She couldn't see the Rukh? Jasmine exchanged a glance with Gaziim who shrugged. 'What can I do?' his eyes seemed to say.

"Well, thank you for your help," Jasmine said. "I really appreciate it. I would have died, most likely. But I need to go." She made to climb off of the cot, but Orlene intervened.

"Oh no you don't! You've only just recovered, you're still not fully hydrated! I'm not going to let you go back out there just to die!"

"I need to find my brother though!"

"Your brother can wait. You won't be able to find him if you die! How do you think he would feel if he's searching for you too, only to find that you died trying to find him? There is a sandstorm coming, child. You wouldn't last ten minutes out there!"

"She is right, Jasmine," Gaziim spoke up. "The air smells dry and the wind is picking up. Stay and recover, at least until the storm lets up."

They were both right, Jasmine realized. A sandstorm did not sound good. She'd never been in one before and didn't want to.

Her strength was back somewhat, she could push herself to fly a few days on her turban if she had to, but that was outside of a sandstorm. If she were caught in one, she definitely wouldn't make it. Aladdin was waiting for her, she knew it.

So, Jasmine nodded to the both of them. "Alright…"

Orlene finally smiled and clasped her hands together. "Good! I'll go tell the others you will be joining us for a little while." She pushed the fruit bowl that was still on the table towards Jasmine. "Eat, you probably haven't had much in a while. You'll need more than just a pear. But eat _slowly._ "

Orlene left the tent just as the wind started to pick up.

Jasmine looked at the bowl and picked an apple and bit into it.

It was delicious.

 _Wait for me, Aladdin._

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 1988_**


End file.
